


Shattered

by theatergal33



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33
Summary: What happens when Adi is caught in a forbidden relationship- and some angels don't like it?
Relationships: forbidden love - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some descriptions of violence in this chapter, so be warned.

With a well-placed swing, Adi punched the angel in the stomach. She didn’t hesitate before backhanding him hard across the face.  
“Ow! This demon thinks he’s a mortal street fighter. Help me restrain him!”  
Two other angels seized Adi by the arms, pulling his hands behind his back like the way a prisoner of Satan would be dragged. There were three angels in total- one boy and two girls, each of their faces completely covered by a black mask. They were in a part of the academy Adi didn’t recognize- a small windowless room with white walls, possibly an abandoned angel’s dormitory.  
“Don’t you have anything better to do than slap me?”  
The girl who he hit knelt down so their faces were level. Although Adi couldn’t see the majority of her face, he knew she was baring her teeth in an expression not at all angelic.  
“We know about your forbidden relationship with one of our kindred.”  
Her voice was sweet without a trace of malice, which unnerved Adi more than if she had yelled. There was something dangerous about this blonde, blue-eyed angel girl. She was a deadly beauty.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said bluntly. Adi didn’t want to lie, but there was no choice. He didn’t care what happened to him, but Sammy couldn’t fall back into the hands of his cruel mother. The girl rolled her eyes.  
“Demons, all the same,” she said dismissively. She addressed the others, who were obviously her disciples.  
“Read his thoughts, memories, most guarded secrets. I don’t care how you do it. We need to show this little devil what happens when he flies into situations where he doesn’t belong.”  
The angels holding Adi’s arms tightened their grip as multiple pairs of eyes pierced his own. It felt like they were slamming a fist into his face.  
Influence isn’t supposed to be painful. Where did these angels learn something even Lucifer would frown upon using?  
The other students swept through memories like trash, shoving away unneeded ones before stopping at what they wanted to see.  
They saw Adi and Sammy smiling shyly at each other from across a classroom.  
Adi and Sammy kissing unabashedly in front of Geralt and an entire class of students.  
Adi comforting Sammy in his room as the angel cried.  
And the two of them naked as they actively explored each other’s bodies.  
The suffocating hold on his mind released. Behind her mask, the leader angel looked bemused.  
“Was the sex good?”  
The trio laughed cruelly, making rude remarks and actively gesticulating, mocking the angel-demon couple’s kisses and other intimate moments. Adi never felt as angry as he did now. How dare these angels watch his memories as if they were meaningless, like they meant nothing? He spat blood at their feet, then made an obscene gesture.  
“You can go-”  
The next few words that came out of Adi’s mouth were so vulgar, all the angels gasped in revulsion. At this point in training, the students in the demon’s year were considered to be more than proficient combatants, so it took all three angels and well over half an hour to bind Adi to the bed in the middle of the room and gag him. The angels all bore scratches and bruises from how hard he’d fought them. Their leader pressed Adi down, tightening the bonds to make sure he couldn’t move. Once he was fully immobile, she removed her mask, leaning over just enough so her face could be seen. Her energy boiled with malevolence. She was beautiful, Adi thought. Beautiful and evil. Her expression held such hatred, her eyes seemed to be on fire. He tensed and tried to throw her off, but to no avail.  
The other girl angel, a brunette, spoke for the first time.  
“I do like it when they bite back. Makes this way more fun.”  
Venom poisoned her words, and she and the boy laughed at Adi’s discomfort.  
“His mother destroyed my family,” said the unmasked girl. Suddenly Adi remembered her name. Leeloo, or something like that. Didn’t she always pine after Dino?  
The girl in question stood upright.  
“It’s time he paid for it.”  
The lights dimmed considerably, and the first fist slammed into Adi’s ribcage. Pinned down in near darkness, he was entirely at the mercy of the angels’ kicks, punches, and sheer brutality. They beat him with uncontrolled aggression that could only come from centuries of hostility against demons and hatred for any who disobeyed the Law of Segregation. Soon Adi was conscious of nothing but agony, pain so terrible it blocked out all other senses. Intense training wasn’t completely pain-free, but none of the students at the academy purposely harmed each other. Not like these angels. Someone’s cold hands snaked underneath the base of his wings and pulled. Adi screamed into the gag as his wings broke with a sickening crack. He knew he was bleeding, although just how much, he didn’t know. Suddenly the assault stopped, apparently more out of fatigue than any desire to offer mercy.  
“Leave him here. You can’t hear much this deep in the angel’s dormitory.”  
“Should we find his partner?”  
“Yes. Sammy, I think it was. He needs to learn his place as well.”  
They all flew away, the sound of a slamming door echoing around the empty room.  
No! They can’t touch Sammy!  
Sammy had suffered through enough before coming to the academy. Adi had to get to him before the others did. But when he tried to pull against the binds, black spots swam in his vision.  
Please don’t let it be too late.  
Suddenly, someone was roughly shoved into the room. It was a younger angel. His sunny, light energy was familiar. Sammy looked around, and his face immediately contorted into an expression of pure terror.  
“Adi!”  
He ran over to the bed, immediately untying the cords and gag.  
“Are….are you….okay?” It hurt Adi to breathe, much less talk. He definitely had a few cracked ribs.  
“Am I okay? Did those other angels do this?”  
“Did they….hurt you? They….said….they would.”  
Sammy shook his head, surprised.  
“No.”  
Adi realized his captors harbored no intent to harm one of their kind. They’d said it purely to scare him, and it had worked.  
“I’m getting you out of here.”  
Looking into Sammy’s clear gray eyes, Adi finally relaxed.  
And passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Adi was attacked by a group of radical angels?

Consciousness came slowly. And painfully.  
Adi felt like he was crawling out of a deep pit. He’d never been to Hell’s prisons, but he could only imagine this was what Satan’s prisoners endured when they were tortured and locked up, only to be tortured again for all of eternity.  
Am I in Hell? Shepha, have I gone mad?  
A hand, gentle amidst the raging pain, stroked his cheek.  
“Adi,” a familiar voice said. “Adi, can you hear me?”  
With effort, Adi opened his eyes. His vision wasn’t working right, but little by little it cleared. Gradually Adi realized he was in the infirmary, not locked in Hell. Sammy was staring at him, a storm in his eyes, lips pinched with anxiety.  
“It’s good to see your eyes again.”  
Adi lifted his hands to his face, feeling multiple gashes and other bandaged wounds. This simple gesture left him weak and dizzy.  
“What- what happened?”  
Adi’s memories after the assault were vague and disjointed. He remembered the other angels leaving him bound and Sammy coming in, but not much else.  
“You blacked out. I carried you up here.”  
“Hello, sweetheart?”  
An angel doctor stepped out from behind the partition. She smiled kindly at the demon.  
“You gave us quite a scare. It’s lucky your friend found you when he did. I cleaned your cuts and reset your wings into a splint. They will heal, but you can’t use them for a few days.”  
The doctor paused, drawing a needle from her pocket.  
“Forgive me, darling.”  
Adi didn’t protest as she inserted the needle into his arm, but he still felt a sharp stab. He hissed, but the pain began to ease. She gave another smile.  
“Angel, you’ll stay with him?”  
Sammy nodded, his hand closing protectively over Adi’s.  
“Good. Please excuse me.”  
She rushed away, leaving the two alone.  
“Other angels know about us. I should have been more discreet. I should have-”  
“They hurt you, Adi.”  
Sammy cut him off almost harshly, but Adi knew he wasn’t the target of the angel’s anger.  
“I’ve never been more scared when I found you bound, lying in a pool of blood. I wasn’t thinking about what the other angels threatened to do to me. All I saw was you.”  
Sammy’s kind smile could have lit up the entire room, but Adi knew it was just for him.  
“Did they scare you, Sammy?”  
“I don’t fear my radical kindred. They can’t abuse someone I care about and get away with it.”  
He paused, clenching his fists so tightly they turned white.  
“Shepha, I thought I’d lost you.”  
Adi remembered the angels’ cold laughter, their faces twisted with cruelty, and the enigmatic words of their leader, Leeloo. They hadn’t just attacked him; they’d enjoyed it. Paralyzed, terrified, Adi started to breathe faster, nearly to the point of hyperventilating. Sammy sat on the bed to hug him close, but the panic didn’t let up. A raw, hurt sound escaped his throat before Adi burst into tears. He gasped for air, which only made it worse. Sammy held him, saying nothing, for there was nothing to say. Immortals were deemed the guardians of peace both on Earth and up in Heaven, but they were no less brutal than humans. Adi didn’t know how long he cried for. Even when the sobs abated, he didn’t move from Sammy’s embrace.  
“I’ve got you, I’m right here. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”  
The angel kissed Adi on the cheek, mindful of the multitude of bandaged wounds. By this time, the doctor had returned. Upon seeing Sammy, she gave both the angel and demon a knowing glance, tactfully moving away. The angel hugged him a little tighter, protectively, but Adi was still shaking from fear. Somewhere lurking around the academy were the students who assaulted him. What if they came back? What if they wanted to kill both him and Sammy this time?  
“If those students dare to ever touch you again, I’ll knock them to the ground.”  
Adi managed a smile. “Like you did to me?”  
“Well, you were arrogant.”  
“That’s fair.”  
Sammy laughed quietly. Adi rested his head on the angel’s chest as Sammy wrapped a blanket around him.  
“Sleep, my beloved,” he said. “You’re safe now.”  
Even in Sammy’s arms, Adi couldn’t calm down. Every rustle made him startle, every noise seemed too loud. But soon the demon began to feel just how drained he was. Even so, it was late into the night when exhaustion pulled him under.


	3. A Broken Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to flesh out Sammy's backstory a little more. A few mild descriptions of physical abuse are included, so discretion is advised. I hope you all like what I've wrote :)

It was deep into the morning when Adi woke up. Although he didn’t feel nearly as exhausted, aches and some staccato bursts of pain permeated his body. The demon tried to sit up, but the only thing he could manage was a moan. He turned slightly to the left and saw Sammy sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Someone-probably the doctor-had covered the angel with a blanket.  
“Sweetheart, you’re awake,” said the doctor who had treated him yesterday, coming out from behind the partition. She spoke quietly, as to not disturb Sammy.  
“How are you feeling?”  
The demon was probably too upset last night to realize this, but the woman’s name was written across her uniform in elegant calligraphy: Athena. She smiled at Adi, a sweet one filled with concern.  
“A bit better,” Adi replied in a voice raspy from crying.  
Although the woman’s eyes were bright, her expression brimmed with sadness and something else.  
“Sammy didn’t want to leave you, Adi,” Athena said. “He watched over you until he couldn’t keep his eyes open.”  
Tears filled Adi’s emerald eyes. He wasn’t worthy of Sammy’s undying devotion. Shepha, it seemed to Adi that he was nothing but trouble to his boyfriend sometimes.  
“I- I don’t deserve him.”  
The words came out broken, as awful as Adi mentally felt. He wanted to stop himself from feeling this way, but the demon couldn’t help it. Even when Adi was a child, he’d been closed off and standoffish. It wasn’t until he met his beloved that Adi started to open up.  
“He loves you,” Athena said simply.  
Adi’s blood froze in his veins.  
“How do you-”  
“Know? Child, anyone with half a brain would know what’s between you two is far more than friendship. Don’t worry about being kicked out, however. I was never fond of the Law of Segregation.”  
Adi relaxed, weak with relief. At least for now, the secret of him and Sammy was safe. He couldn’t explain why, but he trusted this gentle angel-woman with his life. There was something about her aura that made Adi want to confess everything, even the times he’d snuck out as a teenager.  
“You know, I treated Sammy when he came to the academy,” the doctor added.  
That brought the demon up short. Adi knew his beloved had been abused before coming to the academy, but he’d never shared any specific details about his hospitalization.  
“Shepha, I’ve never seen the kinds of scars that angel had.” Athena’s fists clenched and her lips pursed, seeing a gruesome image of the past.  
“A little boy, too, no older than seven Earth years. The blood and tears- I remember it clear as day. How could a mother do that to her child?”  
Her voice cracked from anger buried deep inside. They were both silent- Adi had no answer to give. It would be hard for the demon to believe what kind, sweet Sammy had been through if his boyfriend had not shown Adi his faded abrasions. Adi recalled how he had thought Sammy didn’t want to have sex before the angel ashamedly admitted he was afraid of being touched so intimately.  
“What you have is special,” the doctor said, looking at Adi with a severe, determined glint in her brown eyes.  
“Don’t ever let prejudice get in the way.”  
She stopped for a second to glance at the clock, then went around Adi’s bed and gently shook Sammy by the shoulder. The angel woke with a start.  
“Did something happen to Adi?”  
“Everything’s fine, darling. You just have to go to class. I’ll let your teacher know where you’ve been.” Leaning over his boyfriend’s bed, Sammy kissed Adi one last time before leaving the infirmary. The demon watched him go, thinking about Athena’s words.  
Maybe the two of them could do this. Maybe they could be together.  
Maybe the two could one day be open with each other.  
As long as Adi was concerned, he wouldn’t let a bullshit rule stop him from being with his Sammy.


End file.
